


Apes Debemus Imitari (Нам есть чему поучиться у пчел)

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Merianda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beekeeper Bucky, Bees, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Farmer's Market AU, Fluff, Gratuitous Latin title, Hidden Identities (sort of), Hipstervengers, I'm so sorry, Love Letters, M/M, Nick Fury owns a farmer's market, Romantic Comedy, Steve has a farm, The Little Shop Around the Corner AU, This isn't even my fandom, We all got a crush on Jimmy Stewart, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda
Summary: Стив управляет овощным магазинчиком на фермерском рынке. Баки занимается пчёлами и в один прекрасный день открывает свой отдел напротив Стива. Так уж получается, что знакомство не задаётся с самого начала. Стиву гораздо легче найти общий язык с анонимным другом по переписке, чем с соседом по рынку, а ещё Стив понимает, что влюбляется в «дорогого друга».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Apes Debemus Imitari (Нам есть чему поучиться у пчел)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apes Debemus Imitari (We Should Imitate the Bees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777376) by [buckysbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbees/pseuds/buckysbees). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено. В оригинале 15711 слов.
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрация ["Пчелиный король"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859818).
> 
>  **От автора:** навеяно художественным фильмом 1940 г. «Магазинчик за углом» с Джеймсом Стюартом в главной роли, а так же его ремейком 1998 г. «Вам письмо» с Томом Хэнксом и Мэг Райан. Оригинальный фильм совершенно потрясающий и рекомендован к просмотру. В современном мире быстрых средств коммуникаций герои возвращаются к старому доброму обмену письмами. В наши дни происходящее в универмаге казалась бы неправдоподобным и в основном состояло бы из персонажей, которые задаются вопросом: а не потеряют ли они свою работу из-за быстрого роста онлайн-шопинга. В такой обстановке нет места для романтики. Так что вместо универмага или книжного магазина, как в ремейке, мозг подкинул следующую идею – фермерский рынок.

Восточные ворота рынка были все еще закрыты в столь ранний утренний час; Сэм стоял у входа, невозмутимо поглядывая на подъезжающий грузовик Стива. Платформа грузового автомобиля и все свободное пространство салона, как обычно, были заставлены ящиками со свежими фруктами и овощами. Субботним утром урожай продавался, пожалуй, как никогда хорошо, и было вполне вероятно, что к вечеру все эти ящики опустеют.

– Приятель, тебе совершенно точно нужно обзавестись новой рубашкой, – услышал Стив, как только выпрыгнул из кабины грузовика. Сэм с уверенностью сказал бы, что всего у Стива их пять. Все они фланелевые и клетчатые: красная, желтая, синяя, зеленая и сине-зеленая. Сейчас Стив был в красной, самой потрепанной: дышащий на ладан воротник, две пуговицы, держащиеся на одном только честном слове и не сочетающиеся с остальными, подмышкой нескрываемая прореха. Вполне ожидаемо, что у человека за овощным прилавком на фермерском рынке могли быть заляпанные джинсы и грязная обувь – в подобном месте глупо ожидать пафосный костюм и галстук, но для чувства собственного достоинства не помешало бы быть аккуратнее.

– Лучше взгляни на эти цуккини, – Стив тут же перевел разговор с темы о моде на тему пользы овощей и полез к ящикам, вытаскивая цуккини, которые в обхвате были шире, чем его бицепсы. А это о чем-то, да говорило.

– Думаешь, их купят сегодня? – поинтересовался Сэм. – Какие-нибудь преданные цуккиниевые фанаты.

– Вряд ли, – ответил Стив. – Это в интересах выкладки: ими можно так привлечь внимание людей, что они не заметят рубашку. – Ничего нового, Сэм это уже слышал. Стив приподнял руку, чтобы рассмотреть прореху, через которую всем открывался вид на его белую футболку. – Что ж, может, и пора поменять. В скором времени.

Сэм прикинул, что это время наступит не раньше, чем через месяц, но, по крайней мере, Стив хотя бы забеспокоился. Заставить его признать проблему – это уже успех, но голова Стива вечно забита другими вещами, так что он не избавится от этой рубашки до тех пор, пока от нее совсем ничего не останется.

Стив вернул цуккини в ящик, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. И эта улыбка была не из серии «мой урожай удался на славу, поэтому я такой счастливый». Это было ближе к серии улыбок «у меня недавно был секс», но Сэм слишком хорошо знал друга и был в курсе, что у того на горизонте пока никого нет.

– Хэй, ты с кем-то встречаешься? – спросил он на всякий случай.

Стив выглядел удивленным:

– Я? Встречаюсь с кем-то?

– Ага, или у тебя другая веская причина, по которой ты выглядишь так, как будто… ну, ты понял… – И Сэм выразительно на него посмотрел. Нерешительность Стива можно было расценить как простое «да», но что-то подсказывало, что это «да» наоборот очень сложное, и Стив не знает, как много информации можно выдать. 

– Что ж, хм-м. Все не совсем так. В своем роде это очень даже забавно, – начал он. – У меня… У меня появился друг по переписке. Сегодня утром я получил от него письмо и прочитал сразу же, прямо в почтовом отделении, только потом поехал сюда. Он просто... умеет обращаться со словами. И это был самый правильный способ начать новый день, вот и все. Это не то, что ты там… понапридумывал.

Сэм мог отреагировать на это несколькими способами. В конце концов, он был слишком великодушным, чтобы подтрунивать, но не удержался от подкола:

– Должно быть, какой-то писатель. А ты где его вообще нашел? Откуда он? У меня когда-то тоже был друг по переписке из Аргентины, еще в начальной школе, Хавьер. Интересно, он меня помнит?

– На самом деле он отсюда, – немного застенчиво ответил Стив. – Он поместил объявление в газете.

– Объявление? С ума сойти. Стив, ты единственный человек в возрасте до шестидесяти лет, который все еще читает газеты от корки до корки.

– Не единственный, – фыркнул Стив, – как выяснилось. Я думаю, он хотел найти кого-то, кто бы… Ладно, вот послушай, – он полез в передний карман рубашки и вынул свернутое письмо – четыре маленьких листа бумаги. Пара секунд ушла на то, чтобы пробежать глазами по строчкам, прежде чем нашелся нужный отрывок.

_«Люди и раньше называли меня несовременным, что ж, думаю, в некотором смысле, я такой и есть. А иначе откуда у меня тоска по тем временам, которые я не застал? У меня нет романтических представлений о «Золотой эпохе» (я посмотрел « Полночь в Париже», спасибо), и все же я здесь и пишу письма... Кому? Я бы сказал, незнакомцу, но это не совсем верно. Я постоянно задаюсь вопросом: что именно пытаюсь отыскать? Возможно, со мной что-то не так? Стремление к некой отчужденности, да, это в моих правилах, как и желание контролировать, кто подходит ко мне, когда и насколько близко. Или это носит физиологический характер? Я выплескиваю мысли из головы на бумагу, утешаю себя тем, что тот, кто читает их, понимает меня. Я чувствую невероятно острое волнение, заглядывая в почтовый ящик и обнаруживая там письма с Вашим почерком на конверте. Это такая радость. Электронная почта не приносит таких эмоций. Она чересчур стремительна. Дружище, в промедлении есть что-то особенное. И в ожидании. Может быть, именно по той эпохе я и скучаю. От того Времени, которое было раньше, у нас уже ничего не осталось. Но именно это я пытался отыскать. Именно это я смог найти здесь, в моих письмах Вам»._

Стив еще какое-то время не выпускал письмо из рук, читая его про себя, лишь затем все-таки убрал обратно в нагрудный карман. Цитаты из письма не срывались с его губ, но было очевидно, что они запечатлелись в голове. И Сэм кристально ясно понял – Стиву крышка. Глубины и энергии в этом письме было больше, чем в простых дружеских отношениях, которые, например, были у них, и он не мог не спросить:

– Слушай, если он здесь, в этом городе, так почему бы тебе не встретиться с ним?

– О, нет, – сразу отреагировал Стив. – Я не могу. Понимаешь, ему бы этого не хотелось. У него на это есть какие-то причины, и я не возражаю. Пусть так. Не думаю, что он заинтересован в личной встрече. Кроме того, – Стив очаровательно покраснел, – мы написали друг другу только четыре письма.

– Приятель, уж не знаю, сколько писем нужно написать, чтобы созреть на первое свидание, но разве тебе не интересно узнать, какой он?

– Конечно, интересно, – ответил Стив с улыбкой. – Естественно, мне любопытно.

– А вдруг ты проходишь мимо него каждый день и даже не догадываешься, что это именно он, – продолжил Сэм. – Черт, а что если ты его уже знаешь? Хотя, это нетрудно проверить. Чем он зарабатывает на жизнь?

– Мы не говорим о таких вещах. И даже если бы мы и обсуждали это, даже если бы мне было известно, где он работает, где живет или где любит пить кофе, я бы не стал его искать. То есть я надеюсь, что не стал бы.

– Ты хотя бы знаешь его имя? Давай поищем его на Фейсбуке. Вернее, я бы поискал, – уточнил Сэм, так как у Стива не было профиля в социальных сетях, и их общие друзья всегда присылали сообщения для него через Сэма, так как застать Стива онлайн было нереально.

Однако Стив помотал головой прежде, чем Сэм успел договорить.

– Я не знаю его имени, он не знает моего. «Дорогой друг» – вот, как мы обращаемся. Мы условились, что все это не имеет значения. Мы условились, что… – Стив снова потянулся к карману, но передумал, решив продолжить по памяти, – все эти незначительные мелочи не играют большой роли. Мы делимся чем-то большим, чем эти неважные повседневные дела. Он об этом хорошо сказал. Знаешь, если ему хочется, чтобы с ним не искали встреч, а просто писали письма, то я полностью уважаю его мнение. И... я удивлен, насколько мне самому это понравилось. В этой анонимности нет каких-то словесных ухищрений и уловок, зато есть уверенность, что нравишься собеседнику не за внешний вид, а за внутреннее содержание.

Сэм уже был готов свернуть тему разговора, когда вдруг появился управляющий фермерского рынка, чтобы открыть им ворота. Парни принялись за работу, подвозя к своим прилавкам тележки с продуктами: у Сэма это был хлеб, источающий вокруг аромат сливочного масла и закваски, а у Стива – фрукты и овощи в ящиках, на которые налип грунт. Под высокими сводами крытого рынка они разошлись, каждый к своему отделу.

Напротив отдела Стива долгое время были фанерные ограждения, за которыми шли какие-то ремонтные работы, и наконец они были закончены.

«Горшочек с медом». Что ж, судя по названию, несложно предположить, какой товар будет продаваться. Пожалуй, это и вся информация. Стив ни разу не встречался с владельцем отдела и дизайн-то увидел чуть ли не вчера, когда уехал после дневной смены в Бетси, а сейчас здесь уже полная готовность к открытию. Рынок скоро должен начать свою работу, так что Стиву нужно было поторопиться разложить товар, и когда он практически разделался с выкладкой овощей и фруктов, в ларьке напротив кто-то появился. 

По какой-то причине он представлял девушку с кудряшками медового цвета.

Он никак не ожидал, что вместо девушки-продавщицы увидит хмурого молодого мужчину с задумчивым выражением лица и с обиженно-надутыми губами. Если мыслить стереотипами, то телосложение у него было, как у старшеклассника, играющего в регби, а всем видом он скорей напоминал отчисленного из художественной школы студента.

Что касается Стива, то человеку со стороны он мог показаться типичным фермером-деревенщиной (коим не является) – в поношенной клетчатой рубашке, грязных ботинках, запачканных джинсах и в бейсболке с поломанным козырьком и логотипом трактора. Стив держал на весу ящик с грушами и с любопытством разглядывал соседа. И тот его заметил. Стив улыбнулся, подумал, что это не солидно и надо бы подойти поздороваться. И только он разделался с грушами, как увидел, что к соседу подошел Ник, а потом Нат заглянула поприветствовать, а потом у Стива появились первые покупатели, и день завертелся.

В половину одиннадцатого наступило затишье, и Стив наконец-то пересек разделяющий их проход. 

– Я Стив. Фермер, – его собственный отдел, один из самых крупных, носил на редкость креативное название – «Фермер». Не он так придумал, так уж было заведено, что на протяжении почти тридцати лет это название, почти как титул и имя Ужасного Пирата Робертса, передается новому владельцу. – Здорово, что вы здесь, и здорово, что больше не приходится смотреть на фанерные загородки.

– Баки, – раздалось в ответ. – Спасибо, – не так много для начала, но уже неплохо. – Извините, что фанера была бельмом на глазу. – Стив не ожидал такого продолжения беседы, потому что своей репликой он вовсе не хотел обидеть или расстроить соседа.

– Вы владелец или один из сотрудников? – продолжил Стив, надеясь получить в ответ что-то более развернутое, чем «да» или «нет».

– Я владелец и _весь_ персонал, – ответил Баки, всем своим видом показывая, что не заинтересован в продолжении разговора. Оно и понятно, наверняка за это утро ему не раз пришлось отвечать на подобный вопрос. – Я делаю все, кроме меда.

– А кто делает мед? – спросил Стив.

– Пчелы, – ответил Баки, пристально осматривая собеседника.

Стив никогда бы не подумал, что может почувствовать себя таким маленьким и глупым. Ему хотелось пояснить, что под словом «делает» он подразумевал «производит». То есть он хотел спросить, кто занимается производством меда: заливает его в банки, следит за ульями, контролирует его качество и распределяет, например, вот это клеверный мед, а это мед из люцерны. Но ничего подходящего не шло в голову. – Точно, пчелы. А вы еще где-то занимаетесь продажей меда? – Опять же, попытка получить ответ, содержащий больше двух слов.

– Нигде. – Баки не выглядел слишком довольным разговорчивостью Стива и кивнул ему в сторону его отдела. – Кажется, у вас покупатель. 

Стив обернулся, убеждаясь, что Баки прав.

– Что ж, ладно. Дайте мне знать, если что-то понадобится, я тут уже давно работаю и все знаю, – сказал он на прощанье, снедаемый чувством, что успел крупно облажаться.

Всякий раз, когда Стив поднимал глаза, он видел, как Баки улыбается, разговаривая с покупателями, которых в первый день работы его отдела было довольно много. А у Стива с Баки легкого разговора и улыбок не получилось. Он с самого начала как-то неправильно себя повел.

Исправить неудачное начало знакомства так и не удалось. Он с успехом продолжал все портить.

В следующий раз Стив попытался дать Баки парочку дружеских советов, полагая, что демонстрация уважения к интересам Баки может рассеять малейшие проявления враждебности. Только Баки в советах не нуждался. Возможно, он расценил их как снисходительность и заверил Стива, что в своем бизнесе разбирается больше. Стив ушел.

Баки как будто не замечал его. Пару недель спустя к его прилавку подошел Стерн, постоянный надоедливый покупатель, он трещал беспрестанно, перепробовал все предложенные сорта меда, вдобавок успев попросить и те, которых не было в ассортименте. Помимо него, у ларька были и другие покупатели, которые, казалось, пришли не просто попробовать, но и купить понравившийся мед, поэтому Стив решил принять удар на себя. Он переключил на себя внимание Стерна, переманил к своему прилавку и увлек беседой, в которой Стерн не рассказал ничего нового, а через двадцать минут, как всегда, ушел с пустыми руками. Стив перехватил взгляд Баки, пытаясь глазами сказать: «Ну, что за человек, а», – но Баки выглядел рассерженным или в лучшем случае растерянным. Он не понял, что Стив сделал ему одолжение.

Спустя неделю на рынке появилась толпа ребятишек в сопровождении родителей. Те придирчиво выбирали кукурузу потяжелее, набивая холщовые сумки, а дети, вынося мозг родителям, галдели о том, какие вкусняшки им купят сегодня. Стив вдруг вспомнил, что когда он был маленьким, просто обожал медовые палочки, и в его детстве их можно было купить только вот на таких фермерских рынках. Он спросил у ребят, пробовали ли они когда-нибудь такое лакомство, и отправил их к Баки.

Но возникла небольшая проблема: у Баки таких палочек не оказалось. И он не поленился прийти и проинформировать об этом Стива.

– Что значит, у вас нет медовых палочек? Вы же _продаете мед_.

– Эти медовые палочки вообще до этого никому не нужны были, пока вы вдруг не отправили за ними покупателей, – фыркнул Баки. – Вы пытаетесь выставить меня некомпетентным?

– Нет! Конечно же, нет, но, послушайте… У вас должны быть медовые палочки. Как без них?

– Оу, а вы вдруг тоже стали экспертом по меду, правильно я понял? – невозмутимо спросил Баки.

– Я просто хотел помочь, – честно ответил Стив.

– Не думаю, что мне по душе ваша помощь, – ответил Баки и направился обратно к себе. Стив хотел отнестись к ссоре со всей серьезностью, и в какой-то степени это у него даже получилось, ровно до того момента, как он увидел, что на черной футболке Баки на спине красуется надпись «Пчеловодство делает тебя самим собой». Стиву это показалось на редкость милым.

Ему хотелось улучшить отношения с Баки, учитывая то, что они почти соседствовали киосками. Избегать общения им при всем желании вряд ли бы удалось, но помимо этого возникли и другие дела, на которых Стиву нужно было сосредоточиться. Например, собрать последний урожай перед наступлением холодов, решить вопросы с его хранением, чтобы можно было продавать в межсезонье. Определить состояние зимних овощей, которые уйдут на День благодарения и Рождество, хотя в холодные месяцы продажи вполне закономерно снизятся.

А дела Баки в декабре, похоже, шли в гору. Даже если пчелы впали в зимнюю спячку, у него хватало запасов меда и воска, чтобы его магазин не знал недостатка в рождественских подарках. В то время как Стив пытался согреться, утепляясь в термобелье под обычную рубашку, и надевал перчатки без пальцев, а овощи стыли на лотках, над прилавком Баки были установлены два обогревателя. Они освещали деревянные поверхности киоска особым уютным золотистым светом, казалось, что весь магазинчик погрузился в растопленный мед. Развешанные по всему рынку гирлянды и фонари выглядели дешевкой, отражаясь в люминесцентных лампах Стива, но ларек Баки в обрамлении этих фонариков был похож на картинку. Как-то вечером, когда Баки уже ушел, Стив отошел в проход между их прилавками, придирчиво оглядывая огоньки гирлянд и прикидывая, стоит ли поговорить с комитетом по украшению. В конце концов, он пришел к выводу, что комитет сделал все, что было в его силах, и за свои недостатки он их винить не собирался.

Декабрь ознаменовался ежегодной Рождественской вечеринкой, в этот раз запланированной у Наташи. Одно из неоспоримых преимуществ работы на таких фермерских рынках – это то, что у тебя всегда большой выбор высококачественных продуктов. С тех пор как Стив занялся связанным с едой бизнесом, он не впадал в гастрономическое уныние. Он поймал себя на мысли, что с нетерпением ждет приготовленную Сэмом фокаччу на дрожжевом тесте с инжиром. Фокачча сама по себе была просто божественна, а уж если к ней присоединялись прекрасные сорта сыров от Старка, то это просто песня. Может, не все были без ума от маринованной сельди и прочих традиционных скандинавских зимних яств от Тора Одинсона, но перед шоколадными изысками от Наташи устоять не мог никто. Она снова превзошла сама себя: гвоздем программы сегодня стал невероятный шоколадный торт в кофейной глазури (Стив нисколько не сомневался, что глазурь была приготовлена на вкуснейших обжаренных кофейных зернах от Клинта).

Для Стива единственной проблемой был тайный Санта. Еще в начале декабря все они вытянули имя. Стив заполучил Наташу. Он до последнего надеялся, что ему повезет и попадется Сэм – просто потому, что это все упрощало. Когда все участники тайного Санты являются узкоспециализированными владельцами собственного бизнеса, да еще и в общем пространстве – возникает дилемма. Считается ли безвкусным дарить подарки из своего магазинчика? И как их вообще преподносить? А как можно расценить подарок из чужого магазина? Может ли он стать причиной раздора? Разумнее ли переступить через границы рынка и купить подарки в каких-нибудь коммерческих универмагах или это будет считаться чем-то оскорбительным?

Решив, что эта борьба заранее обречена на провал, Стив остановился у киоска Брюса «Экотовары для души и тела». Он свято верил в то, что среди всех этих эфирных масел, ладана и пеньковых бальзамов обязательно найдет именно то, что нужно. Последовав рекомендациям Брюса, он в итоге собрал обезличенный, но роскошный набор из причудливых сортов мыла и лосьонов.

На вечеринке царила душевная атмосфера, хотя у Стива не было теплых воспоминаний об этом времени года. Ему бы и хотелось наслаждаться красотой зимы больше, но так уж вышло, что у него не было семьи, с которой можно было проводить рождественские каникулы. Эта вечеринка для него была самым значительным зимним праздником. И хотя он дружил со всеми присутствующими, но теснее всех общался с Сэмом, поэтому большую часть вечера старался держаться к нему поближе. Раз уж Сэм легко находил со всеми общий язык и был довольно разговорчив даже при таком скоплении людей, то и Стив сегодня не возражал побыть в центре. Большую часть времени он провел в размышлениях, просто вслушиваясь в разговоры, не особо принимая в них участия. Он с удовольствием и интересом просто посматривал вокруг, наблюдая за плавным перемещением гостей вечеринки и за тем, как они общаются друг с другом.

В целом атмосфера была приятной. Мягкой, как красный кашемировый свитер Тони, и уютной, как отблески рождественских гирлянд, бликами играющие в рыжеватых волосах Пеппер. Ник удобно устроился в кресле у камина и разговаривал с Марией, подавшись вперед и улыбаясь, хотя улыбка на его лице, возможно, объяснялась доброй порцией янтарной жидкости в стакане. Яркий свет мерцающего пламени преломлялся в кубиках льда, и если бы Стива попросили изобразить настроение этого вечера, то он нарисовал бы именно эти образы.

Глазами он отыскал Наташу, сидевшую на подоконнике, напротив нее стоял Баки, и они непринужденно разговаривали. Баки не был похож на человека, с которым трудно вести диалог. Он не казался тем, кто бы отдал все, чтобы избежать разговора. Наташа сказала что-то забавное, он улыбнулся, и ему это очень шло. Кто-то окликнул ее, и Баки остался один; выражение его лица вернулось к привычно-спокойному, и он задумчиво смотрел на бокал с вином. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что Баки просто отзеркаливает его, и тот, как будто почувствовав, поднял голову и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. Пойманный с поличным, Стив сделал вид, что внимательно слушает очередную историю Сэма, рассеянно пытаясь понять, о чем она и что в ней смешного. Он хотел выбросить из головы мелькнувшую вдруг мысль о том, что бокал красного вина в руке Баки, его замшевая заплатка на рукаве свитера цвета морской волны, снежинки, падающие в темноте ночи за окном – это тоже картинка, описывающая атмосферу вечера.

Он не знал, почему его так беспокоит то, что они даже не перекинулись парой слов за все это время. По сути, они были соседями, а Стив привык ладить с людьми. Тем не менее, он чувствовал, что это не должно беспокоить его так сильно.

К моменту разворачивания подарков все уже были изрядно навеселе. Подарком Стива оказалась плоская коробка, довольно легкая, упакованная в оберточную бумагу, на которой было написано «Изготовлено из 100% переработанного материала» (и это нисколько не помогало в определении таинственной личности тайного Санты). Стив распечатал подарок, открыл коробку и обнаружил в ней три аккуратно сложенные рубашки. Первые две были обычными клетчатыми: одна – разных оттенков коричневого, другая более смелой расцветки – смеси фиолетового и зеленого с желтыми вкраплениями; Стив не осмелился бы купить себе такую, но она ему удивительно понравилась. Третья рубашка – винтажно-ковбойская голубого цвета и с белой вышивкой. Это была самая прекрасная рубашка из всех, которые когда-либо были у Стива.

Он поблагодарил Сэма за подарок, только оказалось, что это не его рук дело.

– Значит, кто-то подходил к тебе и спрашивал, что мне подарить, – не сдавался Стив. – Ну же, скажи, кто это был? Я не мастер в отгадывании загадок.

– Никто не спрашивал, клянусь. Видимо, я не единственный, кто замечает, что все твои рубашки словно пережили не один зомби-апокалипсис.

Стив поспрашивал еще несколько человек, не они ли вытянули его имя, или им известно, кто это мог быть, но все безуспешно. Таинственный даритель рубашек остался неизвестным. Они потом так и висели в шкафу – всякий раз, когда Стив утром собирался на работу и хотел надеть одну из них, сразу представлял, что испачкается. Он считал, что они слишком хороши, чтобы вымарать их в грязи.

Весь зимний сезон письма приходили регулярно. Казалось, что ни Стив, ни его друг по переписке не проводят рождественские и новогодние праздники в кругу семьи. Каждую неделю стабильно приходило одно письмо, иногда два. Он все еще ничего не знал о своем друге, за исключением того, что знал о нем многое. И пусть имя до сих пор не было известно, как и профессия, и он понятия не имел, какое у него образование, но у него были представления о его воспитании и семье – и этого было достаточно. Чем больше они говорили о том, что личная информация не имеет значения, тем больше Стиву хотелось узнать о своем анонимном друге. Это не просто биография, это психология. Информация о том, что «дорогой друг» не единственный ребенок в семье, объясняла некоторые его привычки и идеалы. Отвечать на последующие письма стало проще, стали понятны прошлые. Например, Стив узнал, что собеседник отлично учился, пока в один прекрасный момент не забросил учебу, чтобы потом взять себя в руки и избавиться от пагубных привычек. Стив очень серьезно относился ко всем подобным крупицам личной информации, и вскоре поймал себя на мысли, что у него такое чувство, что он невероятно давно знаком с эти человеком.

Январь и февраль были смертельно медленными месяцами для рынка, так как он открывался только по выходным. Стив и его собеседник обменивались письмами все чаще, узнавали друг друга все больше, и Стива это вполне устраивало. Работы в поле пока не было, но он работал с тракторами, готовя их к лету. Поэтому был заляпан машинным маслом, а не землей. Дни были по-прежнему короткими, и не было ничего лучше, чем вернуться домой после работы и сесть за письменный стол, изливая на бумаге свои мысли человеку, который точно их поймет.

В начале марта его ожидал сюрприз.

_«Просыпаясь по утрам, иногда я неосознанно задаюсь вопросом, встречу ли я тебя в этот день. Может, именно сегодня мы столкнемся на улице. Интересно, встречались ли мы уже? Возможно ли такое, что я проходил мимо тебя бесчисленное количество раз? Или только единожды. Я уверен, что такая вероятность не исключена. Я говорю это лишь потому, что хочу спросить – не возражаешь, если мы встретимся?»_

Конечно, естественной первой реакцией Стива было ответить «да». Но в последующих письмах, когда они обговаривали детали места и встречи, он поймал себя на том, что почему-то откладывает встречу. Письма были так идеальны. Их автор был идеален. Он не хотел рисковать, боясь потерять то, что между ними появилось, ведь при живой встрече они могли друг друга разочаровать.

В итоге они договорились на апрель. В день «икс» Стив был в панике. Он позвонил Сэму, тот посоветовал другу вырядиться в ту самую новую фиолетово-зеленую рубашку, которая сидит на нем очень хорошо, да и вообще пора было уже Стиву заменить свой «модный прикид». Cтарая песня Сэма. Стив позвонил ему снова, чтобы разузнать о кофейне по соседству, и что там можно заказать. Он не хотел выглядеть идиотом в глазах человека, который вполне может оказаться его второй половинкой. Сэм проконсультировал, назвав, что ему нравится. Стив позвонил снова, попросил пройти с ним до кафе и быть неподалеку на тот случай, если вдруг потребуются пути к отступлению. Сэму не следовало бы соглашаться, но он это сделал. Ему тоже было немного любопытно.

Они медленно подошли к кафе, как Стив вдруг остановился, сморщил лицо, как при зубной боли, и схватился руками за голову:

– Стой, я не могу. Я не хочу этого делать. Я не хочу знать, как он выглядит.

– Для тебя это имеет такое значение? – спокойно спросил Сэм.

– Нет. На самом деле, нет, но все же. В моей голове уже сложился его образ. И когда я увижу его, увижу его вживую, понимаешь, не важно, окажется ли он симпатичнее, чем я представлял, или наоборот, но это не будет соответствовать тому, что я нафантазировал… это как предвзятое мнение. Боже, Сэм, ты же знаешь, что я не умею скрывать эмоции. Я просто не смогу смотреть на него, представляя, как он наблюдает за мной, краснеющим, разочарованным или слишком удивленным. Я всего лишь хочу знать, чего ожидать. Ты не мог бы просто... Ты можешь заглянуть в кафе и посмотреть?

– Нет, – твердо сказал Сэм. Умоляющий взгляд Стива. – Нет. – Драматичное молчание Стива, и Сэм сломлен. И ему все еще любопытно. – Приятель, с тебя должок.

– Заметано. Слушай, у него на столе должна лежать книга. «Анна Каренина». А на книге красная гвоздика. Это наш опознавательный знак, – у Стива на лацкане куртки тоже была приколота гвоздика.

Сэм, не привлекая внимания, как будто мимоходом, заглянул в окно кафе, да так возле него и остался на какое-то время. Иначе, как поразительно, и не скажешь. Вернувшись к Стиву, он уточнил: 

– Красная гвоздика, верно? И большая старая книга.

Стив кивнул. 

– Верно. Ну? И как он выглядит?

– Каштановые волосы, глаза, скорее, голубые… О, знаешь цвет глаз Баки? Того, кто медом занимается? Вот, очень похоже, как у него.

– Ясно, хорошо, – Стив закивал, поощряя Сэма на дальнейший рассказ.

– Сбоку, кстати, по комплекции очень похож на Баки, – продолжил Сэм.

– А дальше? Он… симпатичный? Или не очень?

– Ну-у, это зависит от того, считаешь ли ты Баки симпатичным. Если считаешь, то того парня в кафе можно назвать красавчиком.

И тут до Стива дошло. Он не мог проронить ни слова, и Сэм для верности уточнил: 

– Ну да, это Баки и есть. Там. Ждет тебя. Баки писал тебе письма в течение полугода. А теперь у тебя с ним свидание.

Стив даже отступил назад, пытаясь соединить воедино образ человека из писем с прекрасным слогом и язвительного Баки, чей отдел с медом был напротив. Это казалось невозможным. И все же сердце на мгновение замерло. Воображение подкинуло картинки, как мягкая тень от ресниц Баки падает на щеки, когда он склоняется над столом и красивым почерком выводит ответное письмо. Губы слегка шевелятся, вторя написанным словам, пальцы разглаживают бумагу, прежде чем запечатать, а кончик языка высовывается, чтобы облизать клеевую линию в основании конверта. Баки бережно хранил все полученные от Стива письма, он сам как-то обмолвился об этом в очередном ответе. Стив представил, как он кончиками пальцев обводит страницы, когда читает их. Улыбается. И причина этой улыбки – Стив. Поэтому Стив подумал и сказал:

– Я не могу пойти туда, – и решительно замотал головой; он просто не может сейчас встретиться лицом к лицу с Баки.

Сэм посмотрел на него удивленно и даже как-то критично оценивающе. Стив понимал, что заслуживает подобного взгляда. 

– Серьезно, приятель? Решать, конечно, тебе, но ты что, собираешься продинамить своего парня по любовной переписке?

Стив покачал головой, отступая и оборачиваясь:

– Я ему все объясню в письме, Сэм. Извини, что потащил тебя с собой. – И он свернул с улицы, вынуждая друга в разочарованном недоумении отправиться домой. 

Стив обошел квартал вкруговую, подумал, избавился от гвоздики, и ноги сами понесли его в кафе.

Переступив порог, он не стал осматриваться по сторонам, краем глаза подмечая Баки. Тот вскинул голову, очевидно, он делал так каждый раз, едва открывалась дверь. Стива, естественно, он не мог не узнать при всем желании, на всякий случай оглядел его фигуру в поисках гвоздики и с хмурым видом притворился, что вообще его не заметил. Снова уткнулся в книгу, которая была открыта на первой главе, но совершенно точно он ее не читал.

Стив забрал кофе и сделал вид, что высматривает, куда бы присесть, максимально удивленно окликая: «Баки»? Баки переместился, пытаясь слиться с обстановкой, абсолютно не желая общаться. По крайней мере, не в этот раз, когда у него первое свидание с незнакомцем. Баки было невдомек, что Стив прекрасно знает – свидание уже не состоится. Или пока не состоится. Сложно сказать. Стив сейчас вообще не был уверен, что поступает правильно. У него даже плана никакого не было. Все, что он знал – это то, что Баки терпеть не может Стива. А вот что насчет «дорогого друга»? У того человека к Стиву другие чувства. Но Стив не был уверен, надолго ли.

– За пределами рынка мы с тобой и не пересекались никогда, – дружелюбно начал Стив, присаживаясь напротив Баки и вспоминая, что единственным исключением стала рождественская вечеринка.

– Без обид, но ты не можешь тут сидеть, – напряженно ответил хмурый Баки, указывая на то место, куда приземлился Стив. – Я жду кое-кого.

Стив посмотрел на часы: 

– Вот прямо в… 19:20? Ты всегда такой точный? – Предполагалось, что Стив должен прийти ровно в семь, и он пришел бы вовремя, если бы не разволновался. Да еще и Сэма во все это втянул. Он уже об этом подумал сто раз, пока кружил по кварталу.

– Нет, – Баки привычно немногословен; он расстроенно вздохнул, словно досадуя или злясь на себя за то, что и так уже слишком разговорился. – И снова нет, но это уже я к тому, что человек должен был прийти двадцать минут назад, и я более чем уверен, у него веская причина для опоздания.

– Ты удивительно великодушен, – ответил Стив. – Заставлять ждать на свидании – довольно серьезное преступление. Он отправил тебе сообщение с объяснением?

Баки даже не достал телефон из кармана куртки, перекинутой через спинку стула: 

– У него нет моего номера, – ответил он, и это было правдой. И Стив понял, какими странными они могли быть в глазах семейных парочек современного поколения. – А у меня нет его номера. Правда, он может появиться в любой момент, и я бы предпочел, чтобы тебя за моим столиком не было.

Стив послушался, но только в буквальном смысле: он пересел за соседний столик, и теперь их стулья соприкасались спинками. Стив откинулся назад: 

– «Анна Каренина» довольно серьезное чтиво для простой встречи за чашечкой кофе.

– Это моя любимая книга, – резко ответил Баки. – И вообще, что ты можешь знать о серьезных книгах?

Понятно, Стив для него глупый фермер.

– Полагаю, не так много, как ты. А твой кавалер, по всей видимости, интеллектуал?

– В некотором роде, – Стив украдкой взглянул через плечо, замечая, как большой палец Баки оглаживает страницу, наверное, вспомнил что-то. Вспомнил о чем-то из писем Стива. – В основном он любит научную литературу. Историю. И он не читал Толстого.

– Спорим, ты думаешь, что ему обязательно следует почитать «Войну и мир», так?

– Точно, я бы… А ты читал?

– Кто-то мне ее рекомендовал.

Баки развернулся к нему немного: он старался смотреть равнодушно, но в глазах уже появилось любопытство, и снова отвернулся. А Стив не удержался. Он соскользнул со своего места и сел напротив Баки. Это сопровождалось раздраженным вздохом, но уйти его не попросили. Баки посмотрел на часы: 19:30, и никаких признаков появления кавалера. Так что при таком раскладе лучше поболтать со Стивом, чем ждать в одиночестве.

– Попытка подружиться – это именно то, чем мы должны заняться прямо сейчас? – спросил он. – Знаешь, меня не удивит, если даже в деле, отдаленно не связанным с работой, ты можешь быть таким снисходительно-покровительственным.

Стив смутился. Иногда неумение скрывать эмоции было очень некстати, но в этой ситуации оказалось во благо, потому что Баки увидел неподдельную искренность.

– О чем ты? У меня и в мыслях такого не было!

Баки на какое-то время замолчал, подыскивая слова, но от них Стиву не стало лучше: 

– Что ж, в мыслях, может, и не было, а на деле получилось чертовски неплохо.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Баки, давай начистоту, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я что-то такое делаю специально. Что мне сделать, чтобы исправить ситуацию?

Баки казался невозможно удивленным, услышав, с какой прытью Стив признает свои очевидные промахи и готов к их устранению.

– Для начала, было бы просто замечательно, если б ты не указывал, как мне выполнять мою же работу, – с готовностью начал Баки. – С самого начала ты поучал меня, как разговаривать с людьми и что я должен продавать. Большая разница – быть новичком в деле или быть новичком на _новом_ месте. То, что я новенький, еще не значит, что я непроходимо туп. Это мой бизнес. Я неплохо справляюсь со своими обязанностями. И если я в этом преуспеваю, то это моя заслуга. Если я облажался, что ж, значит, сам виноват. Но я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы мне советовали, что делать и как.

– Баки, я не знал, что это так выглядело со стороны, – горячо ответил Стив. – Мне просто хотелось помочь, поделиться с тобой теми советами, которыми поделились со мной, когда я появился там впервые.

Баки покачал головой: 

– Есть разница, когда начинаешь бизнес с нуля или уже продолжаешь чье-то начатое дело. Одни и те же советы здесь не срабатывают. 

– Почему бы и нет? – спросил Стив. Ему стал понятен ход мыслей Баки, и сам он тоже стал немного понятнее. Он увидел, что Баки не любит легкомысленных рассуждений, а еще то, что Баки говорит и что думает – это как верхушка айсберга. У Баки всегда что-то на уме. Ощущение, что он почти ничего не знает о Баки, зная о нем почти все, было будоражащим и пугающим.

– Просто потому, что при запуске нового дела я проходил через такие испытания, которые тебе неизвестны, – эмоционально ответил Баки и словно закрылся на этом, в то время как «дорогой друг» рассказал бы обо всем. Неважно, как много Стив знает о Баки, как и о том, что с ним можно вести глубокие беседы – это все не взаимно. – Взять хотя бы эти же рубашки.

– Рубашки?

– Даже неискреннее «спасибо» было бы лучше, чем ничего.

– Так это ты подарил мне эти рубашки на Рождество?

Непонимание было таким простодушным, что Баки умолк на время:

– Так ты не знал, что это был я? В любом случае, неважно, но мне было бы очень приятно, если бы ты их носил. Что ж, прекрасно, они тебе не нравятся и ладно. Хотя я не могу понять _почему_ , но тебе виднее. – А они на самом деле сидели на Стиве как влитые, и по стилю соответствовали. – Дело не в том, кто их подарил, ты мог бы надеть их из сочувствия или из вежливости, хоть раз, но я каждый день вижу тебя на рынке, и что бы ни случилось, на тебе все равно будет поношенная желтая.

Стив изо всех сил старался не скосить глаза вниз. Потому что, естественно, под курткой была та самая новая рубашка, бережно хранимая для особого случая. Он не мог признаться в этом Баки, иначе пришлось бы объясняться, чем уникален сегодняшний вечер.

– Извини, – сказал он вместо объяснений. – Мне очень понравились рубашки, и мне искренне жаль, что ты подумал иначе. Наверное, уже не к месту, но спасибо за подарок.

Стиву хотелось бы получить за свою искренность что-то большее, чем настороженный взгляд. Но столько месяцев было упущено, понятно, что потребуется время, чтобы все наверстать.

– Ладно. В принципе не за что. И ты не обязан их носить. Ничего страшного. Ты хотел знать, почему я считаю тебя грубым, это одна из причин, но повторюсь, ты не обязан их носить только из-за этого, – Баки, возможно, сказал бы больше, но дверь снова открылась, и он поднял голову. Стив тоже оглянулся через плечо и увидел на пороге одинокого мужчину. Он был замотан шарфом, который, по идее, мог скрыть красную гвоздику. Мужчина сделал заказ и собирался размотать шарф; Стив, прекрасно понимающий, что это он сам на свидании, выжидательно наблюдал вместе с Баки.

Шарф был снят, на лацкане пиджака ничего не оказалось. Баки вздохнул. Стив подумал, что даже с облегчением, и снова внимательно посмотрел на мужчину: длинные волосы, редкая бородка, невысокий, опущенные плечи, простое лицо. С точки зрения внешнего вида, нет изюминки, что ли. Но из писем он помнил, что внешность Баки не волнует: его привлекает разум и душа собеседника. То есть, Стива. Но так ли это? Когда теперь двоякое отношение друг к другу, что делать?

Конечно, Стив понимал, что следует признаться. В конце концов, это справедливо. Но ему так хотелось воспользоваться шансом и улучшить незадавшиеся изначально отношения. Он надеялся, что сможет стать человеком из письма в реальной жизни. Ему хотелось, чтобы две эти личности были едины, и он боялся потерять своего «дорогого друга».

Что ж, он примет удар на себя, и они начнут заново. Пусть Баки будет язвить и сомневаться в мотивах его поступков. Все будет в порядке, потому что Стив уже прикоснулся к его встревоженной душе.

– Очевидно, это не он, – сочувственно сказал Стив. – Возможно, он вообще не придет этим вечером, но в одном ты прав – у него должна быть очень веская причина. Уж не думаю, что найдутся люди, которые по доброй воле пропустят с тобой свидание. – И он протянул руку для прощания. – Увидимся в субботу утром.

Можно было предположить, что Баки смущен тем, что Стив оказался свидетелем его неудавшегося свидания, но сидеть с ним сейчас и ждать неизвестно чего казалось еще более неловким. Как только Стив вышел из кофейни, Баки снова уткнулся в любимую книгу, и Стив понадеялся, что это не попытка отгородиться от мира, а он на самом деле ее читает. Он надеялся, Баки не задержится там надолго, простит своего «дорогого друга», а в субботнее утро они начнут знакомство заново.

Но утро субботы пришло, а вот Баки – нет. Стив чувствовал себя за это ответственным, как будто тот вечер в кафе был связан с нынешним отсутствием Баки. Объяснимое нежелание показываться на глаза, особенно Стиву. Чувство вины не замолкало, утихомирившись только на тот момент, когда к его отделу подошел Ник и со своим привычным обеспокоенным видом спросил, не присмотрит ли Стив за отделом Баки, так как тот не успевает к открытию рынка. Стиву было нетрудно. Он сосредоточился на двух магазинчиках, а улучив момент, красиво вывел мелом на грифельной доске официальное объявление: «Продажа товаров из «Горшочка с медом» осуществляется в «Фермере». Так стало намного удобнее. Он понял, почему Баки хотел открыть магазин: к тому времени, когда появился владелец, продажи уже составили пару сотен долларов.

Баки остановился перед своим отделом, увидел табличку и посмотрел на Стива. Видок у Баки был так себе: весь насквозь промокший, как будто прошел все расстояние от дома до работы под проливным дождем пешком. Стив знал, что в ясную погоду Баки не прочь прокатиться на велосипеде, особенно если ничего не нужно перевозить на машине. Но почему в дождь он не воспользовался автомобилем – было загадкой. Дело даже не в том, что Баки промок до ниточки, весь его вид был каким-то понурым. Он даже как будто похудел, был бледный и уставший. Он взъерошил мокрые волосы, да так и оставил их в беспорядке, не приглаживая. Стив нутром чувствовал, что все это как-то связано со свиданием. Он как никто другой представлял, каково это: трепет, предвкушение, замирание сердца, ожидание момента встречи. Он догадывался, что Баки испытывает разочарование. Вчера вечером Стив сразу же написал письмо с объяснением, но Баки получит его только через несколько дней.

Та встреча в кафе как-то поменяла характер их взаимоотношений, и Баки подошел с настороженностью, не зная, как начать разговор: 

– Не подумал бы, что ты возьмешь на себя управление моим магазинчиком. Спасибо.

– Разве ты об этом не просил?

– Я вообще-то попросил Ника, – Баки отвел взгляд и робко улыбнулся. – Но совершенно забыл, как мастерски он умеет делегировать полномочия. Еще раз спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – ответил Стив. – Я, правда, рад, что мог оказаться полезным. Впервые вижу, чтобы ты появился позже открытия. Надеюсь, все в порядке.

– Относительно, – Баки помотал головой и подавил вздох. – Если не считать того, что моя машина сломалась и поставила меня в крайне затруднительное положение. Я хотел разобраться с ней сам, но даже механикам не понятно, что там поломалось. В общем, что бы там с ней ни произошло, чувствую, обойдется мне это дорого, и это единственное, что мне известно на данный момент. Как в пословице, начался дождь – ожидай ливня, да?

– Пословица идеально описывает сегодняшнее утро, – намекает Стив, оглядывая промокшего Баки. Тот кивает с серьезным видом и слегка улыбается. – Все наладится, – уверяет его Стив. – Был рад помочь. Если вдруг снова потребуется помощь с отделом, обращайся. А если тебе завтра нужно что-нибудь подбросить, я без проблем освобожу место в грузовике.

– Нет, все в порядке, – Баки помотал головой. – Я все улажу, но за заботу спасибо. На сегодня были продажи? 

– Даже очень хорошие. Я сохранил ценники на тот случай, если ты захочешь узнать о подвижках товара.

Он забрал со своего стола блокнот, на котором были наклеены стикеры с указанием товара и цены, подписанные Баки. Теперь уже знакомый Стиву почерк.

Баки улыбнулся, как будто это его умилило:

– Думаю, я бы с первого раза все определил, но спасибо, что подумал об этом. Кажется, и вправду все прошло очень удачно.

– Думаю, да, – согласился Стив и достал из кассы конверт с деньгами. – Я обменял более мелкие купюры на крупные. Надеюсь, ты не против.

– Это очень кстати. Это «кстати» немного _навязчивое_ , но в данной ситуации вполне объяснимое и ожидаемое, – и это был тот самый Баки из писем: чуть застенчивый, в меру саркастичный, довольно точный, но не осуждающий. Нынешний Баки стал доверять Стиву. 

Он уже собрался уходить, как Стив не удержался и спросил:

– Хэй, тот парень все-таки появлялся?

Баки остановился, но не оглянулся: 

– Нет.

– Может быть, он вышел на связь и объяснил причину отсутствия?

– Пока нет. Знаешь, ты мог бы и остаться тогда. Все равно смущаться сильней было уж некуда. Как бы то ни было, урок усвоен. В очередной раз.

Стиву так хотелось сказать, что собеседник был там. Что собеседник и сейчас рядом с ним. Это же он – Стив. Но он понимал, что сделает только хуже.

– Он наверняка сможет тебе все объяснить, но лучше бы ему поторопиться.

И Баки удалился. В конце дня Стив снова подошел к его отделу и настоял на том, чтобы Баки записал его номер на тот случай, если его нужно будет подбросить в воскресенье. Он прибрался в грузовике, освободил место для пассажира и его коробок, но Баки не позвонил. А прекрасная погода означала напряженный трудовой день, и им даже не удалось переброситься парой фраз.

В четверг (Стив старался не думать о том, что Баки, должно быть, уже получил письмо с извинениями) зазвонил телефон. Баки. Он поинтересовался, не занят ли Стив завтра, но сквозившая в голосе нерешительность явно имела под собой не романтический подтекст. Баки нужна была помощь.

– Мои ульи выходят из спячки. Я только что узнал, что в одном их них мертвая пчеломатка, теперь срочно требуется новая, но улей находится на ферме в часе езды от города. Все в порядке, я пойму, если ты не сможешь подвезти, но… я перебрал, наверное, уже все варианты. Правда, это очень важно.

Стив согласился не раздумывая. Он заехал за ним поздним утром. Баки перекинул через плечо сумку, как будто для прачечной, захватил какое-то оборудование весьма загадочного вида, а уже в машине в двух словах объяснил, что произошло. Рассказал, что держит ульи на разных фермах в одном районе, полученный мед идет на продажу, часть уходит фермерам в качестве арендной платы. Некоторые фермеры довольно невежественны и не знают всех тонкостей работы с медоносными пчелами, но один оказался толковым и понял – с пчелиной королевой что-то не то. Теперь Баки заволновался насчет других ульев. Да еще и эта дурацкая поломка машины так не вовремя. Баки был расстроен, но выглядел живее, как будто взял себя в руки.

Стив поинтересовался, с чем связано улучшение настроения: 

– Не обошлось без того парня, которого ты хотел увидеть?

Баки улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла глубоко личная, наполненная тайным удовольствием, которое Стиву было знакомо, потому что и он чувствовал то же самое, получая письма. Всякий раз, когда Стив задумывался об их переписке, он представлял выражение лица Баки.

– Да… Знаешь, он все объяснил. Он приходил тогда. Подошел к кафе, но не зашел внутрь. Заглянул в окно, увидел тебя за моим столиком и подумал, что мы... Он назвал тебя привлекательным, кстати, – Стив покраснел по многим причинам, во-первых, потому, что он сам так написал в письме, во-вторых, потому что Баки сказал об этом, глядя на Стива _так_ , как будто очень удивлен, что комплимент соответствует правде.

Стив прочистил горло, но спросил: 

– Он решил, что в ожидании встречи ты будешь флиртовать с кем-то?

– Нет, все не так. Он сказал, что это его вина, не моя. Он смутился, увидев, что ты сидишь рядом со мной, разнервничался, как я и предполагал, и поддался панике. И принял неправильное решение. Я хочу сказать, он совершенно точно должен был зайти, но он это и сам потом понял.

– Так ты простишь его?

– Ага, – сказал Баки, задумавшись на секунду, – отчасти потому, что мне так хочется. Все, что связано с ним просто… идеально. Но, черт, Стив, то, что он облажался тогда – это здорово. Значит, он обычный человек, – Баки все еще выглядел задумчивым, возможно, у него возникли мысли о других скрытых мотивах, помешавших свиданию.

– Ты планируешь встретиться с ним снова?

– Он пока не предлагает, а я не собираюсь настаивать. Может быть, так будет лучше. Не знаю.

Стив спросил больше для уверенности в своих силах: Баки пока не настаивает на новом свидании, и это означает, что у Стива появилось время. Он прекратил расспросы, не желая выглядеть назойливым. Мысли Баки известны, и этого достаточно.

Переговариваясь, они доехали до фермы. Баки выпрыгнул из кабины, избавился от джинсовой куртки, закинув ее в салон автомобиля, и остался в черной майке. Стив, наблюдая за тем, как он достает из сумки белую холщовую куртку, задумался об экипировке пчеловодов. А они смешные ребята: похожи на тщедушных астронавтов. Но такого космонавта, как Баки, он не видел. Тот не стал надевать защитный костюм полностью, посчитав, что заправленные в джинсы носки являются достаточной защитой для нижней половины туловища. На специальной куртке была молния и очень широкий воротник для шляпы с сеткой. То, как это все крепилось друг к другу – просто что-то с чем-то.

Баки можно было назвать привлекательным, и Стив это понимал. Ни у кого не возникли бы вопросы насчет его внешности. Впечатление портило отстойное начало знакомства, да и Стив уже был предан своему «дорогому другу». Тот памятный вечер в кафе, когда он узнал, что Баки – это тот самый парень из писем, заставил взглянуть на него под другим углом. До этого Стив в большей степени был зациклен на проблеме отождествления, чем на внешнем виде собеседника. Он не мог объяснить, что вдруг побудило его рассмотреть Баки по-настоящему. Может, виной тому было жаркое солнце в не по сезону теплый день: оно так ласково освещало плечи Баки, а солнечные лучи под таким углом падали на лицо, что глаза отливали немыслимыми оттенкам синего. А губы у него были до неприличия красные; Стив почему-то раньше не обращал на них внимания. В общем, у Стива просто не осталось никаких шансов. И до него внезапно дошло, что перед ним человек, которого он любит. Он постепенно влюбился в человека, которому посвящал письма на протяжении шести месяцев.

– Что собираешься делать? – спросил он, наблюдая, как Баки надевает костюм.

Тот посмотрел оценивающе, прикинул что-то и спросил: 

– Хочешь сам посмотреть? У меня осталось еще кое-что из защитной одежды.

Стив засомневался. Он уважал работу Баки и все такое, но одна только мысль, что нужно будет подойти к кишащему пчелами улью, которых им придется потревожить, вгоняла в ступор. Он не боялся пчел, просто не исключал высокую вероятность быть ужаленным. Но желание увидеть Баки за работой пересилило, и он согласился.

– Да, конечно, почему бы и нет.

Баки порылся в сумке и достал из нее робу. Стиву несказанно везло сегодня.

– Ты хотя бы из вежливости не улыбался так довольно, – фыркнул он. Попытка втиснуться в костюм была смехотворной, но все стало еще веселее, когда он неловко просунул руки в рукава и полностью натянул наряд. Костюм сел довольно плотно, но будь на дюйм меньше, то в районе промежности возникли бы проблемы при ходьбе. Зато Баки впервые смотрел на него без привычного недовольства и недоброжелательности; пухлые губы дрогнули в улыбке, а смешливые глаза заметили все участки, где костюм сидел особенно плохо. Рукава были слишком короткие, да и в плечах не по размеру, а когда Стив застегнулся на молнию, весь костюм стал в облипку. Он привык к несковывающей движения одежде, а теперь эта роба слишком прижимала джинсы к телу, что еще больше затрудняло движение.

– Это того стоило, – Баки тоже фыркнул в ответ и передал Стиву перчатки и специальную легкую шляпу с защитной сеткой. Свою он сунул под мышку, и они направились к кромке поля, где виднелись полистироловые ульи. Когда они подошли ближе и остановились, Баки надел шляпу, закрепил защитную сетку и стал объяснить Стиву, что собирается предпринять, время от времени раздувая меха дымаря, выпуская усмиряющий пчел дым. У него с собой была небольшая коробка с пчеломаткой, и он рассказывал Стиву, как посадил ее в эту коробку с сахаром, как будет знакомить ее с колонией, и что должно пройти дня два, прежде чем пчелы привыкнут к новым феромонам. Он рассказывал об этом, избегая смотреть в глаза – Стив уже приметил эту особенность. Возможно, это и к лучшему, иначе Баки заметил бы, как на него глазеет собеседник. Стив слушал Баки, совершенно очарованный его ресницами, знаниями, опытом, заботой о пчелах и тем, как его фигура иногда окутывается клубами дыма. Стиву было интересно все, что касается сельского хозяйства, вот и сейчас он слушал очень внимательно, но в этот раз интерес был вызван не пчелами, а Баки. Ему нравилось смотреть на него, рассказывающего о том, что его волнует.

Перед открытием улья Баки опустил защитную сетку у Стива, проверил перчатки на отсутствие зазоров и плотно ли застегнута молния на костюме.

– Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на укусы пчел?

– Честно говоря, понятия не имею.

Баки задумался, затем улыбнулся: 

– Что ж, давай постараемся не узнать об этом сегодня.

На самом деле помощь Стива на поле и не требовалась. Баки знал, что делает, а Стив присутствовал просто для компании. Процесс внедрения пчеломатки не был сложным: нужно аккуратно вставить маленькую клетку с ней между рамками и снова закрыть улей. Хотя операция быстрая, но ставки высоки – если случайно потревожить колонию, потерявшую королеву, то это может привести не только к разрушению всей колонии, но и повлиять на другие ульи, если пчелы станут агрессивны.

Все прошло успешно, а Баки заодно проверил и другие ульи. Пчелы были повсюду, хотя и вели себя дружелюбно, но жужжали как будто прямо под костюмом, и Стив изо всех сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать размахивать руками. Пчелы без стеснения приземлялись к нему на руки, грудь, вились вокруг сетки; Баки совершенно спокойно проходил через пчелиный рой, в то время как Стив двигался очень скованно. Баки закрыл последний улей, посмотрел на Стива и расхохотался. Стив совершенно не обиделся. Ему удалось услышать смех Баки, и это было таким удовольствием.

– Ты не можешь смеяться надо мной в такой душераздирающе-драматический момент, – сказал он, пытаясь принять расслабленную позу. – У меня ощущение, как будто я в фильме ужасов.

– Новый ужастик от Альфреда Хичкока под названием «Пчелы», – дружелюбно ответил Баки. – Ладно, давай-ка будем выбираться отсюда.

Они без приключений вернулись к грузовику, и Баки тут же скомандовал Стиву остановиться и не двигаться. Стив не стал задавать вопросов, решив, что это стандартная завершающая часть процедуры осмотра ульев и пчел. Баки сделал несколько шагов вперед, достал из кармана телефон, сосредоточенно посмотрел на него, затем развернулся, наводя экран на Стива. Тому потребовалась лишь пара секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит.

– Что? Нет! – запоздало возмутился он, зная, что фотография уже сделана. Баки снова засмеялся – заразительно и очаровательно, глядя на снимок Стива крупным планом в защитной шляпе с поднятой сеткой. Баки держался за живот от хохота, и Стив не мог не рассмеяться в ответ. – Я тоже хочу взглянуть.

– Сэм бы меня не простил, если бы я упустил такой шанс и не сделал фотку, – пояснил смеющийся Баки, прислонившись к грузовику. Стив шутливо напирал на него, пытаясь выхватить телефон, но Баки прятал его вне зоны досягаемости где-то за спиной, потом все-таки сжалился и отдал. Стив обреченно застонал, вызывая новый смешок, но фото удалять не стал. Он не был готов к такому игривому Баки, за что и поплатился.

– Баки Барнс, вы злодей и тиран, – фыркнул он, наконец-то снимая шляпу и расстегивая молнию, чтобы избавиться от тесной робы. – Я еще припомню тебе игру не по правилам.

Было слишком жарко, и когда они погрузились в грузовик, Баки больше не стал надевать джинсовую куртку, бросив ее куда-то на заднее сидение поверх Стивовой рубашки. Стив не забыл беспокойство Баки насчет других ульев и предложил прокатиться в их сторону. Баки настаивал, что помощь совершенно не требуется, но Стив был непреклонен; дорога заняла еще около получаса, в этот раз Стив не пошел к ульям, не горя желанием снова втискиваться в тот узкий костюм. 

Было уже больше часа дня, когда они решили остановиться и перекусить в небольшом придорожном ресторанчике, где солнечный свет уютно освещал столик у окна. Они заказали суп и сэндвичи, а Стиву все происходящее сегодня казалось на удивление простым и естественным. Баки размеренно помешивал сахар в чашке с кофе, украдкой внимательно осматривая помещение, как будто составлял в голове план эвакуации со всеми входами и выходами; солнце мягко золотило его кожу, и Стив подумал, что с удовольствием любовался бы им все оставшееся время. Ему было так интересно взглянуть на происходящее глазами Баки, что он задался вопросом: а будет ли их совместная поездка упоминаться в письме? Тема людей, фигурирующих в их жизни, как и тема работы, была под запретом, но они уже написали так много писем, что иногда в них проскальзывали завуалированные описания знакомых, и они даже говорили друг другу: «Слушай, как мне это напоминает одного человека».

После того как Баки стал понятнее, Стив заново перечитал их переписку и уже по-новому взглянул на некоторые факты, собирая воедино полученную информацию. Чаще всего Баки писал о людях, которые Стиву не были известны – друзья из внерыночной жизни, старые школьные приятели, члены семьи. Как-то Баки написал и о Стиве. Единожды и не очень приятно.

_«У меня есть опасный триггер, он срабатывает, когда дело доходит до приказов. Я просто прихожу в ярость. В моей жизни было слишком много людей, которые пытались контролировать меня, указывая, что я должен делать. К сожалению, бороться с их приказами зачастую было невозможно. Сейчас я довольно независим, но скажу тебе так: не имеет значения, чем я занимаюсь и как, постоянно получаю непрошеные советы от ничего не смыслящих людей. У меня от этого просто мороз по коже. Есть парень, с которым я работаю, так это просто комбо – остолоп, битник* и простачок. Он постоянно пытается поучать, как мне выполнять мою же работу, когда сам он в этом ни хрена не смыслит и не знает меня. А хуже всего, когда мне указывают, что я должен сделать то или это, в то время как я это уже сам все успел запланировать – тогда я вообще не хочу ни за что браться. Это глупо, упрямо и нелогично, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал эту деталь обо мне. Ты должен знать, что я могу быть мелочным. Проблема, скорее всего, во мне, не в том парне (он слишком тупоголовый, чтобы быть злодеем). Можно ли считать это полным провалом? То, что я в состоянии заявить об этом так открыто? Пожалуйста, поделись своими мыслями.»_

Стив тогда не догадался, что речь шла о нем. Он не считал себя остолопом, битником или простачком, как и не считал себя навязчивым, делясь советами с Баки в первые его дни на рынке. Но отталкивающий тон письма теперь его поразил. Ничего себе, у Баки мороз по коже. Да, именно так он и написал. И даже если сегодня Стив стал свидетелем улыбок и смеха, он понимал – чтобы добиться успеха, наверстать упущенное и открыться в том, что именно он и есть «дорогой друг» – придется потрудиться.

Стив не признался бы никому, особенно себе, если их совместная поездка не будет фигурировать в следующем письме, он воспримет это близко к сердцу.

_«После той непростой недели, когда казалось, что все идет наперекосяк, меня ожидал приятный сюрприз. Я очень обрадовался, узнав, что был неправ кое в чем, а это достаточно редкое явление. Отношение к коллеге, который не понравился мне с самого начала,внезапно потребовало переоценки. Тебе следует знать, я слишком быстро списываю людей со счетов, могу быть довольно беспардонным и свободным в вынесении суждений об их личности. А ты, я знаю, такого себе не позволяешь. Ты во всех стараешься видеть лучшее и готов предоставить оступившимся второй, третий и десятый шанс. Я в этом плане не так хорош и думаю, мне стоит поучиться у тебя. Знаешь, у меня появилась возможность сделать это. Моя интуиция подсказывает, не ожидать много, иначе позже я буду разочарован – у меня нет твоего врожденного оптимизма – но я вверил сердце в твои руки. Это правда, и я всегда пишу тебе только правду, кроме каких-то нюансов из нашей жизни, которые мы согласились опустить. Мое сердце находится в твоих руках во всех смыслах и имеет прямое отношение к тому человеку, с которым я мог бы подружиться. Я хочу сказать, что поступлю так же, как бы поступил ты. Я знаю, так лучше»._

В пятницу Стив поинтересовался насчет починки машины, оказалось, она все еще не на ходу, поэтому предложил Баки приготовить заранее нужные товары, чтобы на следующий день поехать вместе.

Было раннее утро, когда он подъехал к потрепанному временем арендованному бунгало. Накануне Стив сделал все возможное, чтобы освободить место для коробок Баки среди всех своих ящиков с овощами, и, надо сказать, это было непросто. Баки мигом оценил обстановку и сказал, что кое-какие коробки может и оставить, но Стив ответил возмущенным отказом. На прошлой неделе Баки и так не пополнял запасы, а собираясь этим утром, наверняка пытался упаковать нужное добро компактнее и сократить объем перевозки до самого необходимого. В общем, они утрамбовали грузовик под завязку и даже заставили ящиками часть переднего сиденья, так что Баки пришлось ютиться где-то на середине пассажирского кресла, прижимаясь бедром к Стиву, в то время как с другого боку в него упирались ящики с капустой, швейцарским мангольдом, а редис практически лежал на плечах.

– А ты можешь, кх-хм, помочь мне с переключением скоростей? – спросил Стив, скосив глаза в сторону коленей Баки, между которыми находилась коробка передач, и немного покраснел, замечая улыбку.

– Без проблем, скажешь когда.

– Отлично, переставляй. И... первая передача.

В таком темпе они двинулись в сторону города. Ранним утром движение было не такое оживленное, но дорожные знаки и светофоры никто не отменял, вот они и застряли прямо на перекрестке. Стив среагировал быстрее, доверяя интуиции, вцепился в рычаг переключения передач, при этом ему пришлось накрыть руку Баки своей ладонью, запястьем коснувшись внутренней стороны бедра. После того, как они двинулись с места, Стив обеими руками вцепился за руль, а румянец на щеках приобрел более глубокий розовый оттенок. Баки вел себя, будто ничего необычного не произошло.

Сэм приехал раньше них, а мгновение спустя появился Ник и открыл им входные ворота. Сэм смерил приятеля таким многозначительным взглядом, что стало предельно ясно – расспросов не избежать.

– Мне кажется или ты все-таки определился с тем, что Баки красивый, – Сэм подловил момент, когда они остались одни, и теперь выглядывал в белом фартуке из-за хлебной стойки и выжидательно смотрел на друга.

– Не знаю, что ты там придумал, Сэм, но дело в том, что его машина сломалась на прошлой неделе, а я всего лишь предложил руку помощи. Мы же соседи.

– Он узнал? Он знает, что именно тебе адресованы его любовные послания? Ты все-таки пошел в кафе и сказал ему?

– Нет, – ответил Стив, помедлив, ведь, честно говоря, на последний вопрос можно было ответить утвердительно: в кафе-то он все ж таки вернулся. А вот признаться, кто он – не смог. – Сэм, я ему неприятен. Ему нравится парень по ту сторону писем, но не я. И мне нужно разобраться, смогу ли ему понравиться я.

– Тебе нужно разобраться, сможешь ли ты ему понравиться, но при этом, ты не собираешься ему пока ни о чем рассказывать? Я вообще не врубаюсь.

– Сэм, я его довольно хорошо узнал, поверь мне. Он жутко не любит, когда ему указывают, что думать или чувствовать. На подобный сюрприз в моем исполнении он отреагирует не очень хорошо. Я все скажу, но не сейчас, когда он меня недолюбливает.

– То есть, ты думаешь, что когда в далеком или недалеком будущем ты расскажешь ему правду, и он поймет, что ты все знал, но скрывал – он отреагирует лучше? Знаешь, приятель, это здорово смахивает на то, как будто ты за него определяешь, что для него хорошо, а что нет.

Прежде чем ответить, Стив задумчиво помолчал:

– Я тоже думал об этом. Мне остается только надеяться на то, что он достаточно великодушен, чтобы простить меня. Когда придет время, я разберусь.

На лице Сэма было ярко написано все, что он думает о происходящем, но обещание воздержаться от комментариев осадило его от появления эмоций. Он не стал лезть со своими советами, вместо этого вручил Стиву свежеиспеченные булочки и попросил передать их Баки.

Баки уже ждал его с двумя стаканчиками ароматного кофе от Клинта. Он объяснил это благодарностью за то, что Стив любезно подвозит его до работы. Стив сразу вспомнил письмо, а точнее, намерения Баки приложить больше усилий, чтобы предоставить Стиву шанс, потому что именно так поступил бы его «дорогой друг».

Чутье подсказывало – этот шаг значит многое. Например, можно осмелиться и предположить, что они теперь стали близкими друзьями в реальной жизни и в письмах. Стив мог бы отреагировать со слишком навязчивой душевностью, но он помнил, что сообщил ему Баки. А Баки нравилось самому задавать темп, вот почему он любил письма – дело в расстоянии и в чувстве контроля. Поэтому Стив и сдерживался, чтобы Баки пришел к нему на своих собственных условиях: как неприрученное и осторожное существо из леса. И Стив бы его дождался – терпеливо, открыто и с надеждой, он бы позволил Баки подойти к нему. Это все чем-то напоминало старомодные долгие ухаживания. Основательное знакомство с человеком перед тем, как решиться вдвоем на что-то важное. Самопознание, насколько хорошо ты можешь контролировать сведенные к автоматизму действия и поведение в целом, чтобы спутник не испытывал дискомфорт. Стив трепетнее стал относиться к вещам, которые казались Баки важными. Письма стали неожиданностью; Стив никогда бы не подумал, что они приведут его к такому. Началось все с любопытства, и он никак не ожидал того, что влюбится.

Как оказалось, из писем всей информации не почерпнешь, поскольку они не раскрывают все подробности. Стиву медленно, но неуклонно открывались все новые и новые стороны Баки, пока они общались в перерывах в течение дня, по дороге на рынок и на обратном пути. Например, Баки получил степень магистра. Естественно, он изучал пчел, с защитой диссертации о методах химической обработки и иммунных реакциях. Стив, когда узнал, долго хохотал: «Ты _Пчелиный_ Магистр?», – а потом отказывался называть его как-то иначе. Баки всегда хотел заниматься медом. Всегда хотел работать не на кого-то, а на себя. Но приходилось туго, потому что у него был долг за обучение, и он начал бизнес с банковского займа. Стив понял, что Баки пока не может позволить себе починить машину из-за подготовки к долгому зимнему сезону, поэтому с радостью подвозил его. Обычно это происходило по выходным, иногда в будни, но как-то раз они снова отправились в путешествие к одному из ульев.

Баки показал свое самое любимое место: загородный дом с двухсотлетней историей, утопающий в душистых цветах и закрытый старыми деревьями. Чтобы доехать до ворот, у них ушло минут десять. Баки осмотрел ульи, а потом они отправились на неспешную прогулку через благоухающие кустарники и высокие деревья к залитой солнцем поляне. Повседневная жизнь осталась где-то далеко, казалось, что ни одна живая душа не найдет их здесь, и Стив представил, что они находится где-то в других мирах. С того места, где он остановился, открывался прекрасный вид на поля, но он не думал о севообороте или пригодности почвы. Он думал о Баки, который шел совсем рядом, касаясь подушечками пальцев высоких стеблей травы. И вся эта их поездка чем-то напоминала свидание. Такое свидание, на которое обычно отправляются пары в долгих отношениях, внезапно подумав за неспешным утренним завтраком и чашечкой кофе: «Такой прекрасный день. Почему бы нам не съездить в тот старый дом с чудесным садом, о котором недавно говорили?» Такое свидание, которое оставляет о себе массу приятных воспоминаний на весь оставшийся вечер.

В город они вернулись уже затемно, и Стив задумался, интересно, это только ему так не хочется прощаться. Почти минуту он сидел в тишине своего грузовика, увидел, как Баки исчезает за входной дверью, собрал всю силу воли в кулак и снова запустил двигатель.

Вскоре после этого машину Баки починили. Хотя Стив не был эгоистом, он чувствовал себя обманутым. В мае работа на рынке всегда шла значительно лучше, и это вполне объяснимо привело к тому, что время для общения сократилось: покупатели были постоянно. Сам Стив все чаще пропадал в своих полях и садах, готовя урожай к сезону, а в «Фермере» подрабатывали временные продавцы.

Приближалась середина лета, и он спросил у Баки, нет ли у него желания установить ульи на его ферме. Он сам долго думал об этом, выбирал место для установки и теперь с волнением ожидал, как Баки отреагирует. Тот удивленно смотрел, молчал, потом улыбнулся и ответил, что не видит причин, чтобы отказаться.

Стив подошел к делу со всей серьезностью. К тому же это был уважительный повод, чтобы созваниваться с Баки по телефону после работы. Стиву не понравились дешевые ульи из полистирола по понятным причинам – это не биоразлагаемый материал. Баки подсказал ему парочку мест, где можно найти деревянные, но Стив решил заняться этим сам. Во-первых, он сделает их лучше, во-вторых, так экономически выгоднее. Баки выдал ему инструкции и полезные советы, а когда Стив стал его расспрашивать, какие растения и цветы посадить вокруг, чтобы это лучше сказалось на здоровье пчел и качестве меда, то было видно, что репутация Стива взлетела до небес.

Они определились с датой, когда Баки привезет семена и черенки, поможет в саду и оценит успехи Стива в создании ульев. Жарким днем в конце июня Баки впервые приехал на ферму.

Стив, сосредоточившись главным образом на урожае, арендовал землю по всему округу. Ну а на своей территории компанию ему составляли два белых гуся, четыре курицы (и один петух, чтобы держать их в узде), несколько коз с острова Сан-Клементе, две тамуэртские свиньи и старая лошадь, которая большую часть времени тусила с соседскими лошадьми. На радость гусям, через его земли протекала река, и иногда к ним прибивались и утки. Как обычно в это время года, где-то около сарая обитала кошка с выводком котят: почему-то у людей была привычка подбрасывать нежелательных кошек на ферму к Стиву. Вся животина с любопытством отнеслась к прибытию гостя, но больше всех заинтересовалась собака – помесь золотистого ретривера не пойми с кем, возможно, с колли. Она подбежала поприветствовать Баки и не могла отойти от него ни на шаг. И Стив ее понимал.

– Давай-ка освобожу тебе руки, – Стив забрал коробку с посадочным инвентарем и пакетами с семенами, чтобы Баки мог опуститься на корточки и погладить собаку, которая была от него в восторге. – Она от тебя ни за что не отстанет, пока я тебе ее не представлю. Это Мисси.

Баки с улыбкой поздоровался с Мисси, потрепал ее по загривку, что-то спросил, чем сразу же безоговорочно завоевал ее любовь. Мисси потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы успокоиться, а Стиву – чтобы рассказать Баки, где здесь более солнечная сторона. Так уж получилось, что Стив довольно давно просто не обращал внимания на сад, окружающий дом. Сад уже порядком зарос, да и почва нуждалась в подкормке, чем Стив и занялся перед приездом Баки: подрезал кустарники, занялся вплотную почвой, применяя все свои сельскохозяйственные знания.

– Если бы я знал, что у тебя тут такие необъятные просторы, принес бы больше, – сказал Баки, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Что ж, приступим?

Они вооружились садовыми перчатками и окунулись в дело с головой, начав с посадок лаванды, мяты, герани, мальвы, астр, лобулярии приморской и гелиотропа. Стив следовал инструкциям Баки, иногда работая рядом с ним, а иногда и в других частях сада. Баки был в свободных шортах, так что скоро колени покрылись землей и скошенной травой, в потом грязь ненавязчиво мигрировала на рубашку, руки и лицо.

Они ползали на коленях, и Мисси тоже помогала им время от времени. Было бы замечательно, если бы при этом она не барахталась в земле, которую они готовили для посадок. Стив надеялся, что когда цветы будут высажены, она там валяться уже не будет. Ей обязательно нужно было обнюхать хозяина и сунуть голову под его руку или лизнуть Баки в шею, выпрашивая ласку и внимание. Стив, улыбаясь, называл ее вселенским злом, но на самом деле так, конечно, не думал.

Прошло еще несколько часов, прежде чем они зашли в дом. Баки при этом так же быстро и внимательно изучил периметр, как и в придорожном ресторанчике. Стив убрал все, на чем мог быть его почерк, безуспешно успокаивая себя, что это не обман и что он не должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Это вынужденная предосторожность, Баки слишком внимателен и не упустил бы подсказывающие детали.

Стив провел его на кухню и налил холодного лимонада.

– Останешься на ужин? – спросил он.

– Почему бы и нет, я никуда не тороплюсь.

– Ты ешь мясо?

– Если кратко, то да.

– Тогда я приготовлю нам гамбургеры. А если развернуто?

Баки улыбнулся, сидя на барном стуле за высоким кухонным столом и делая глоток лимонада:

– Процентов на девяносто я вегетарианец, готовлю мясное только в том случае, если точно знаю, откуда оно, но в гостях по этому вопросу никогда не заморачиваюсь.

– Вы человек с исключительно умеренными взглядами, – сказал Стив с улыбкой.

– Уж какой есть, – Баки улыбнулся так знакомо и дерзко, – не в моих правилах читать людям лекции на званых обедах.

Стив снова улыбнулся, и не столько реплике Баки, сколько своим мыслям. Диета Стива содержала в себе больше десяти процентов мяса, но забавно то, что у них было общее предпочтение насчет отношения к продуктам. Может, это было и не так удивительно, учитывая, что у них общая сфера деятельности, но Стив предпочел думать, что дело в другом. Он твердо решил, что должен сказать Баки. Он должен сказать ему, кем он является. Просто нужно подобрать подходящий момент.

Жара и барбекю требовали к себе в компанию пиво. Баки поклялся, что сегодня за ужином попробовал лучшие гамбургеры в своей жизни. Ближе к вечеру они перебрались в гостиную и попивали пиво там. Баки расслабился и уже не так осторожничал, как вначале, и пока они разговаривали, подошел к книжным полкам, изучая названия.

– «Почвы»? – с улыбкой посмотрел он на Стива. – Серьезно?

Фолиант был потрепанным, в твердом коричневом переплете и без дополнительной обложки, на корешке прописными буквами явственно читалось название.

– Хэй, в ней масса полезной информации.

Баки не удержался, достал книгу и открыл ее на первой попавшейся странице:

– Боже ты мой, ты здесь что-то подчеркивал текстовыделителем. Ты ее на самом деле читал.

– Это было вынужденное чтение! – Баки удивленно посмотрел на него. – У меня степень бакалавра в области сельского хозяйства, и не смотри на меня с таким видом, Пчелиный магистр.

Баки закатил глаза и захлопнул книгу.

– А в школе ты еще что изучал? – спросил он.

– Дополнительная специализация по истории, – ответил Стив. Книги на полках молча подтверждали его слова. Баки задумчиво кивнул и отошел в сторону. Стив был уверен, что Баки сделал какие-то только ему понятные выводы, получив этот кусочек информации. Внимание Баки привлекла картина на стене.

– Мне нравится, – сказал он.

– Спасибо. Этот пейзаж я рисовал в гостях у друга пару лет назад.

– Ты сам нарисовали это? – Баки снова удивленно взглянул на Стива, как будто он не уступал по интересности картине. На Баки это произвело такое впечатление, что Стив почувствовал, как на мгновение замерло сердце. Он подумал, что за все время их знакомства Баки как будто и не ожидал многого. Ну что можно взять с фермера, у которого и образования-то нет наверняка. Он ничем не может блеснуть, да и далек по духу. Несмотря на то, что в последние месяцы Стив каллиграфическим почерком выводил на грифельной доске мелом разные объявления и ценники – Баки сам просил, Стив засомневался, что представляет для него что-то, помимо клетчатых рубашек и ботинок, покрытых грязью. И Стив был расстроен сейчас тем, что Баки не считает его способным на что-то большее, чем ферма.

– Да, – сказал он и сложил руки на животе. Он как-то пал духом, и это отразилось в голосе. Что ж, он всегда плохо умел скрывать свои эмоции. Баки, казалось, почувствовал неуловимые изменения, но не мог понять, где он оступился. Он отвел взгляд и сделал глоток пива, как будто это могло помочь найти ответ. Не помогло.

– Мне пора, пока совсем не стемнело, – сказал он, нарушая затянувшееся молчание, и поставил почти полную бутылку с пивом на столик у дивана.

Стив хотел сказать ему, что нет нужды торопиться, но момент был упущен. Какая-то его часть вопила, чтобы Баки остался. Баки привлекал его, как никто другой, и с ним было так уютно, и Стиву хотелось, чтобы Баки испытывал подобные чувства. Он даже настроился на то, что этим вечером расскажет всю правду о письмах. Но другая часть его понимала – только не сегодня. Он много сделал для Баки. Сделал, вкладывая всю душу, поэтому тот момент, когда Баки отнесся к нему с каким-то предубеждением, ранил его в самое сердце.

– Да, конечно, – он поднялся с дивана, чтобы проводить Баки к дверям. Они остановились. Баки забрал ключи от машины, единственное, что ему нужно было взять с собой. Если бы это была зима, можно было задержаться, надевая куртку, ботинки, перчатки, но июньская жара не предоставляла такой возможности. – Спасибо тебе за помощь в саду.

– Всегда пожалуйста. И спасибо за ужин. И... я могу привезти еще немного цветов и черенков, если хочешь. Ну, знаешь, мы как-то обсуждали... Мне кажется, пионы просто великолепно впишутся, если посадить их вокруг деревьев. У меня как раз есть подруга, которая собирается их у себя прореживать, так что я мог бы привезти их сюда...

Стив до этого никогда не слышал, чтобы Баки говорил так: немного взволнованно, неразборчиво, словно боялся, что если вдруг замолчит, то Стив вежливо откажет в приглашении. 

– Было бы здорово… когда-нибудь, – тихо и спокойно произнёс Стив. Он просто не мог отпустить Баки таким расстроенным, словно он где-то накосячил по полной, и это не подлежит исправлению:

– Конечно, Баки, увидимся в пятницу.

– Отлично. Тогда до пятницы.

И не сдвинулся с места. Стив взглянул на него: Баки не мог сконцентрировать взгляд, исследуя лицо Стива, глаза, губы, вдруг посмотрел на входную дверь, потом снова на Стива. Он выглядел смущенным. Было очень похоже, что Баки хочет его поцеловать, но мечется, ведь он же вверил свое сердце другому, тому, кого не встречал в реальной жизни. Ни один из них не шелохнулся. У Баки был такой вид, как будто он уже ни в чем не уверен, он снова пробормотал: «Увидимся в пятницу», – и ушел.

_«У тебя когда-нибудь было такое чувство, что ты облажался по полной, но не понимаешь, что конкретно сделал неправильно? Я боюсь, что разрушил дружбу, которую с трудом построил, и не знаю как. Все было хорошо, даже отлично, а потом что-то случилось. Я попал в больное место. В который раз уже прокручиваю этот момент в голове, снова и снова, и пытаюсь понять, что произошло, и не могу понять. Я бы хотел все исправить, но не знаю как. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты можешь знать ответ, но для этого мне нужно рассказать слишком много подробностей, а ведь мы до сих пор не обсуждаем детали нашей личной жизни. Как по мне, так это становится все сложнее. А тебе? В последнее время я думал, что, может быть, все эти жизненные моменты не такие уж и скучные, заурядные или бессмысленные, как я однажды сказал. И я был бы готов встретиться с тобой – я от тебя не прячусь. Но пока я не буду говорить ничего определенного о себе. Нет, если ты не согласишься. Но ты уже видел меня. Теперь ты знаешь мое лицо. Возможно, проходил мимо моей работы. Возможно, говорил со мной, зная, что мы «знакомы» друг с другом. Я осознаю, что у тебя преимущество с того самого вечера, но не огорчаюсь._

_Хотел бы я поговорить с тобой, услышать твой голос. Я знаю твои мысли, но мне хотелось бы видеть выражение лица и эмоции, когда ты облекаешь мысли в слова. Ты больше не предлагаешь встретиться. Должно быть, у тебя какие-то причины для этого. Но сейчас тот момент, когда мне очень нужен твой совет, и я хочу рассказать тебе обо всем в подробностях. Сесть и поговорить с тобой за чашкой кофе._

_И я должен знать, по причинам, которые и сам не могу толком объяснить – мы встретимся когда-нибудь?»_

Стив испытывал сочувствие, прочитав письмо. Он помнил, что напряженное завершение вечера расстроило Баки. Но последний вопрос заставил его задуматься. Что это за невысказанные причины? Какое немедленное воздействие повлечет за собой встреча? Баки хочет прекратить переписку? Или ему нужно убедиться, что ее стоит вести? Или он хочет знать, может ли он снова освободить свое сердце? Если да, то была ли причина, по которой он хочет поговорить об этом сейчас? Означает ли это, что есть кто-то конкретный, для кого он хочет освободиться? Неужели тогда, прощаясь у дверей, несмотря на разочарование, их охватило одинаковое взаимное чувство?

Полученное в пятницу вечером письмо было прочитано за ночь раз десять. Стив затруднился с ответом, но наутро приложил все усилия, чтобы продемонстрировать Баки, что между ними нет никаких обид и причин для беспокойства. Он рассказал о том, как идет строительство ульев, когда они будут готовы для пчелиных колоний, строил планы насчет дальнейшего озеленения сада под руководством Баки и не ушел до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что Баки больше не корит себя за потенциальный вред их дружбе.

В письме они договорились о личной встрече, как только решат разные текущие вопросы. Самое удобное – это в конце лета. После смешанных чувств, охвативших Стива в день их встречи у него в саду, ему понадобилось еще время.

Июль и август были знойными и насыщенными. Урожай удался на славу, Стив работал с рассвета до заката, если не больше, привлекая дополнительные рабочие руки. Баки приезжал решать разные садоводческие вопросы, а потом и ульи уже были готовы. Тем летом он часто бывал у Стива, объясняя это тем, что нужно проверять пчел, а Стиву и не нужны были никакие объяснения. Самые знойные летние дни они провели вместе, валяясь после тяжелой работы на скошенной траве, и иногда Стив чувствовал на себе взгляд Баки, задерживающийся дольше, чем позволяли правила приличия. В то время как погода становилась все жарче, письма становились прохладнее. Они приходили реже, но с обещаниями о личной встрече в конце лета.

Ближе к концу августа Стив устроил вечеринку у себя дома, пригласив всех друзей с рынка. Развели костер, готовили барбекю и пили пиво. В какой-то момент поздним вечером все переместились в дом, и Стив обнаружил, что сидит на диване рядом с Баки, оба уже порядком выпившие, игнорируемые всеми в комнате, да и сами они уже всех игнорировали. Стив расслабленно откинул руки на спинку дивана и через мгновение почувствовал, как плеча коснулась тяжелая голова Баки.

– Он хочет встретиться первого сентября, – сказал он, прислонившись еще ближе к Стиву, – мой «дорогой друг».

– Ты рад?

– Уже не знаю, – сказал Баки, прикрывая глаза, и Стиву стало интересно, уснет он или нет. – Я психологически запутался.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Стив, а сердце вдруг гулко забилось.

– Хм, – многозначительно ответил Баки и открыл глаза. Хитро посмотрел на Стива, улыбаясь и опуская взгляд на губы. – Хм.

Стиву так нестерпимо захотелось его поцеловать. А еще признаться во всем и не ждать первого сентября в изматывающем предвкушении, и целовать Баки у себя на диване с чистой совестью. Но Баки был пьян, да и он сам тоже, так что сейчас было совсем неподходящее время для признаний.

– Хэй, тебе не пора домой? – спросил он. – Пока держишься на ногах. – Баки выглядел удрученным, но Стив очень надеялся, что утром на трезвую голову поймет, что они поступили правильно.

Тот, кто был за рулем, как раз пытался собрать всех, кого нужно было подбросить до дома. Стив помог Баки накинуть ветровку и помог бы еще с чем угодно, лишь бы прогнать этот грустный взгляд.

– Тот парень из писем, ты знаешь, как он выглядит?

– Нет, – ответил Баки. – Я же никогда не встречался с ним. Просто получал письма.

– А как ты думаешь, какой он? – спросил Стив. – Ты же совершенно точно задумывался над этим.

В начале переписки Стив, опираясь на почерк и выбор слов, пытался представить себе человека по ту сторону писем. Но он не помнил облик «дорогого друга», созданный несколько месяцев назад. Он видел перед собой только Баки.

– Оу, я не знаю. Скорее всего, среднестатистический. Наверное. Высокий, темноволосый, возможно, худощавый. С красивыми руками, – Баки на секунду опустил взгляд на руки Стива, нахмурив лоб, но затем широко улыбнулся, а потом негромко и совершенно очаровательно рассмеялся. – Похож на Джимми Стюарта. Знаешь, я как-то втрескался в Джимми Стюарта**. У него, знаешь... самые нежные брови.

Стив засмеялся. Просто расхохотался. Мгновение назад все казалось таким пронзительным, серьезным и таким личным, а потом Баки вдруг невольно волшебным образом все изменил.

– Что бы ни случилось, – сказал он, давясь от смеха. – Надеюсь, я никогда не забуду, как патетично ты говорил о бровях Джимми Стюарта.

Что бы не случилось. У него не было возможности задуматься над вылетевшими словами, а у Баки не было возможности спросить. Водитель наконец-то собрал трех оставшихся нетрезвых пассажиров и подошел поблагодарить Стива за вечеринку. Баки не сводил глаз со Стива, наблюдая за ним во время всех этих ритуалов прощания и благодарностей. Он уходил в конце и до последнего оглядывался на Стива, пока не растворился в темноте.

Первое сентября – день, когда Стив отправил первое письмо Баки на указанный почтовый индекс. Он взял с собой гвоздики – можно сказать, юбилейные цветы, а одну прикрепил к отвороту, как и договаривались в прошлый раз. Для этой встречи он выбрал ту самую подаренную на Рождество синюю рубашку. Он пару раз примерялся выйти в ней из дома, но каждый раз что-то останавливало. Сегодня о своем внешнем виде он задумался больше обычного. Застегнулся, расправил складки и посмотрелся в зеркало. Он и не подозревал, насколько подарок Баки ему впору: идеальная посадка в плечах и по длине рукавов, оттенок синего выгодно подчеркивает глаза. Баки и не догадывался, насколько он угадал с подарком.

В этот раз они договорились встретиться в парке. В книгах и цветах необходимости не было, учитывая то, что внешность собеседника уже была известна Стиву. Тем не менее, он отправился в парк с букетом. Баки сидел в тени дерева и читал книгу, на часы, как тогда в кафе, не поглядывал. Стив заинтересовался, то ли книга настолько увлекательна, что он потерял счет времени, то ли просто засомневался, что «дорогой друг» вообще покажется на глаза.

Баки не настолько погрузился в книгу, чтобы не услышать приближающиеся шаги. Он поднял голову и, увидев Стива, выглядел так, словно собирался с удивлением расспросить, как и почему тот оказался в этом парке в это самое время. Но вот его взгляд упал на гвоздики, и все встало на свои места: весь его вид выражал смущение и при этом полное понимание.

– Так это ты? – он с трудом сглотнул и неуверенно поднялся с земли, опираясь рукой о дерево. – Мне так хотелось, чтобы это был ты.

– Прости, что не признался тем вечером.

– Но почему промолчал?

– Ты меня тогда терпеть не мог. Я так испугался, что когда ты узнаешь, что именно я пишу тебе письма, у меня не будет ни малейшего шанса. Мне казалось, что так я тебя совсем потеряю.

Баки хотел что-то сказать, возможно, поспорить, но вместо этого рассмеялся:

– А знаешь, скорее всего, ты прав, так что… – Он выглядел слишком удивленным и ошеломленным нечаянной радостью, и просто не мог чувствовать хоть что-то негативное. Происходящее их заворожило, и это повлияло на способность действовать и принимать правильные решения, ведь Стиву больше не нужно было себя контролировать. – Я даже разозлиться на тебя не могу, но тебе стоило рассказать мне раньше.

– Думаешь?

– Стив, если б я знал, то давным-давно мог бы целоваться с тобой, – он решительно шагнул вперед, схватил Стива за рубашку, притянул к себе и поцеловал, потому что сейчас уже можно было себя не сдерживать.

Пришло время первых поцелуев. А потом пришло время нарушать правила. Время сокровенного. Интимного. Ровно год они шли к этому, и слова в одном из первых писем Баки доказали свою правоту: «Дружище, в промедлении есть что-то особенное». Одной рукой Стив обхватил Баки за талию, другая, вместе с огненно-красными гвоздиками, разместилась где-то на затылке.

Стив был не из тех парней, которые могут сохранять хладнокровие в подобных ситуациях, он и не был мастером в сокрытии эмоций, поэтому, когда они нацеловались, Стив улыбнулся от всего сердца. Щеки наверняка покрывал румянец, но и его он тоже не мог скрыть. И все-таки не удержался и спросил:

– Значит, ты не разочарован тем, что я нисколько не похож на Джимми Стюарта? А то, знаешь ли, я переживаю с тех самых пор.

– Хочешь – верь, хочешь – не верь, Стив…

– А у _меня_ нежные брови?

– Просто будь самим собой, понял? – Больше Стиву возможности поговорить не дали, затыкая поцелуем.

**Author's Note:**

> * Определение «битник» претерпело видоизменение от «асоциальности» до «чудачества». Изначально термин служил для обозначения бородатых, носящих сандалии молодых людей. Битник – значит блаженный(с). Джек Керуак
> 
> ** Джеймс Стю́арт – американский киноактёр, лауреат премии «Оскар». Боевой лётчик, ветеран Второй мировой войны и войны во Вьетнаме, бригадный генерал. Кроме того, известен своей не по-голливудски благопристойной репутацией вне экрана. Современными киноведами считается одним из величайших актёров в истории. Играл в фильме "Магазинчик за углом", который автор рекомендует к просмотру.
> 
> Музыкальное сопровождение в виде [инди-фолк композиций](https://8tracks.com/amanda-lynne3/we-should-imitate-the-bees), создающих настроение.
> 
> [Милые наброски](https://fadedfromthesummer.tumblr.com/tagged/doodles).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пчелиный король](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859818) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020)




End file.
